James Harvey Ward
|birthplace = Greenville, North Carolina |family = Lorraine Ward Bryant Ward Mary Kate Ward |yearsactive = 2006-present }}James Harvey Ward IV is an American actor best known for his role as Madden in the limited-run crime telenovela series Saints & Sinners. Biography Ward was born on July 31, 1978, in Greenville, North Carolina. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Ward graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Ward got his first on-screen role in 2006, when he was cast as Flip in the short thriller film Martyr. Ward got his first major role in 2007, when he was cast as Madden for 29 episodes of the limited-run crime telenovela series Saints & Sinners. Since then, Ward has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Dark Knight Rises, The Lachrymist, The Finder, Bones, True Blood, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Shooter, Hawaii Five-0, Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend, 10,000 Days, Parks and Recreation, Road to Paloma, Without a Trace, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sons of Anarchy, Numb3rs, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Ward portrayed Casey Allen Pinkner, the puppet-master behind several homicides, in the Season Fourteen episode "Truth or Dare". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Truth or Dare" (2019) TV episode - Casey Allen Pinkner *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 2 episodes (2017-2018) - Gunner *Braven (2018) - Randal *The Nth Ward (2017) - Kitch *Madtown (2017) - Jimmy *Shooter (2016) - John Quince *Rosewood (2016) - Harley *Night Watch (2016) - Brendan *Hawaii Five-0 (2016) - Luke *Michael Raymond-James for BulliesKeepOut.com (2015) - Unknown Character *Hot Girl Walks By (2015) - Dr. Hamilton *I'm Patrick, and You're Insane (2015) - Jimmy *Point of Honor (2015) - Cutler *10,000 Days (2014) - Lucas Beck *The Lachrymist (2014) - Byron Lewis *Road to Paloma (2014) - Billy *Low Winter Sun - 6 episodes (2013) - Michael *Bones (2013) - Jason Wyler *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - SWAT in Alley *NCIS (2012) - Andre Fullerton *Breakout Kings - 2 episodes (2012) - Brody Ardell *The Finder (2012) - Young Glen Hogan *Country Pirates (2011) - Jimbo *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - John Lee *Bowman (2011) - Donny *True Blood - 8 episodes (2010-2011) - Felton Norris *Parks and Recreation (2011) - Jocky Guy (credited as James Harvey) *10,000 Days - 11 episodes (2010) - Lucas Beck *Darnell Dawkins: Mouth Guitar Legend (2010) - Danny Granger *CSI: Miami (2010) - Sam Novak *The Vampire Diaries (2010) - Cody Webber *No Ordinary Family (2010) - Omar *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) - Vic Stearnard *Dying Days (2009) - Ezra *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Sonar Man (uncredited) *Without a Trace (2009) - Patrick Gravich *Interpretation (2008) - Rollins *Entourage (2008) - Smoke Jumper #1 *Sons of Anarchy (2008) - Russell Meineke *Numb3rs (2008) - Joshua Quigley *Saints & Sinners - 29 episodes (2007) - Madden *Life (2007) - Devil Boy #2 *This Solace Eternal (2007) - Tate *Heartland (2007) - Tyler Colton *Justice (2006) - Ed Gorman *Martyr (2006) - Flip 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors